onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic rose
}} The magic rose was created by Mother Superior, given to Belle as a way to keep track of Rumple's current state when not by his side. It is proclaimed that as long as petals remain on the flower, the former Dark One lives on. History 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 5' }} Due to all of his dark deeds, Rumplestiltskin's heart is nearly entirely blackened, meaning that he will eventually die. His plans of having the Author write him a new story fail, and so he is left for dead, but thanks to Belle, he is able to receive help from the Apprentice, who has the magic hat suck the darkness out of him, leaving his heart in a blank slate. Rumple is left in a coma though, and when Emma Swan becomes the Dark One, Mother Superior suggests it's best for Belle to help the others with dealing with saving her. The Fairy creates a magic rose for Belle to carry wherever she goes; it symbolizes Rumple's lifespan, and so long as petals remain on the flower, the former Dark One lives on. Belle thanks Mother Superior, and from there she joins the others as they gather at Granny's Diner for a twister to take them to the Enchanted Forest where they reunite with Emma. Soon enough though, they are met by King Arthur, who welcomes them into his kingdom, for their arrival had been prophesied long ago. 'Before the Third Curse' }} Still keeping the rose intact, Belle, along with the other Storybrooke residents meet Queen Guinevere of Camelot, and it's announced a ball will be held that evening in honor of their arrival. However, as the festivities go on, Belle can't help but distance herself from everyone so she can watch over the rose, which petals have begun to fall from, meaning Rumple is dying. Grumpy finds and cheers her up though, looking at glass half full, believing the rose to represent "hope"; the two then share a dance. Belle later helps the others with researching ways to free Merlin from his tree prison, all the while the rose sits on a table near by. Belle comes up with the idea of finding a way to communicate with Merlin from inside the tree so he can help them free him, and so David and Arthur set out on a quest to find the Crimson Crown. In order to save Hook's life, Emma uses Excalibur to turn him into a Dark One, but this backfires when his dark urges leads him to killing Merlin in order to recast the Dark Curse. Emma steps in last minute though, meddling with the Pirate's plans, and when bringing everyone back to the diner, unconscious, in order to wipe their memories, the rose can be seen still in Belle's possession. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} Six weeks after the Storybrooke residents in Granny's Diner are sent to Camelot, they return to town with no memories of what happened since crossing into the kingdom. Belle, still with her rose, along with the other residents of Storybrooke are present for when Emma Swan, who has now become completely dark, makes her threats. Belle keeps the rose with her back at the pawn shop, which she goes back to tending to, and later brings it with her to the diner when she comforts Hook, resulting in the two of them sharing a drink. Belle keeps the rose near by when working in the shop on a healing potion for Rumple, when she is visited by David and Arthur, who she allows borrow the Doctoberfest Cup. However, when rushing to the diner to pick up a meal, Belle is startled to see almost all the petals fall off the rose, but then suddenly re-attach themselves. She abandons her meal and runs back to the shop with the rose in tow, but finds Rumple is gone. Confused, she watches as the rose is entirely fixed, but now is left with the question of where her husband is. Worried about Rumple's safety, Belle finds the others, rose in tow, and alerts them that Rumple is missing. Category:Items Category:Plants